


Now I know what I've been missing

by LazuliEva



Series: FleurmioneWeek2020 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Day 2, F/F, Femslash, Fleurmione Week 2020, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex, Roommates, Sex, Smut, fleurmione - Freeform, fleurmioneweek2020, hide your childrens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliEva/pseuds/LazuliEva
Summary: When you are too cloose to a book, you can't read it properly. Well it was the same for Hermione and her roommate.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Series: FleurmioneWeek2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908700
Comments: 8
Kudos: 134
Collections: Fleurmione Week 2020





	Now I know what I've been missing

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, Day 2 of FleurmioneWeek2020  
> Roommates !

_I am so screwed…_

Hermione thought while looking at her roommates swaying on the dance floor in the club their friends had choose to spend the night to celebrate the end of they last first semester in (magical) college. The witch looked at the blonde who was stealing the glances of everyone in the club, things never were that complicated for Hermione, being the brightest witch of her age she was used to solve every problem that came in her way. Fleur was the only mystery she had problem to solve, and _when_ she found out the solution to this problem, she knew she was screwed.

After Hogwarts, Hermione had choose to study what was necessary to help magical creatures, and get a position that would permit her to change the regressive system of The Ministry of Magic, Hermione wanted to upgrade her idea that she had of S.P.E.W and make it worldwide and with that she knew she had to study policy and magical laws to make a change. She found herself studying in London, while keeping in touch with her friends, spending most of her Friday’s nights catching up and going out with them.

It was at this moment she met the beautiful Veela that is Fleur Delacour. A beautiful blonde with bright eyes as blue as sapphire, a French witch studying to become a Healer. It’s probably at this moment that the brunette was doomed to blush in the company of the blonde everytime the blonde was close to her, which was pretty amusing to her friends who had never saw her like that. Everyone around her knew she had a crush on Fleur and after all, the blonde wasn’t making it easier by being a very tactile and attractive woman. It was a choc to Hermione, because of the fact that she hated when people tended to come too close to her personal space. But of course, everyone knows that when you fall in love, there’s a lot of exceptions for that _one_ person.

_Like now!_ , thought Hermione who was looking at the blonde, a shiver of arousal passing through her body while looking at the Frenchwoman who was smiling and winking at her, while swaying her hips seductively. _That’s it, I’m doomed, I’m too gay for this._ Fleur came closer to Hermione who knew already what the blonde wanted, who was smiling amusingly. She took Hermione’s hand and in a matter of seconds, the brunette was in the middle of the dance floor with the blonde against her front. In any others situations, she would have already declined the invitation to dance, enjoying much more talking to her friends but of course Fleur often loved to torture her by dancing against her, her hips swaying against her pelvis. The first time that her friends saw this, Hermione couldn’t do one fucking party without having Ginny or Harry teasing her for the color her face took when Fleur and her danced together, a color that could match the red of Ron’s hair, whom himself was drooling at the scene that had happened in front of him.

Hermione closed her eyes trying to forget that Fleur’s ass was against her, and of course Fleur was rubbing herself against her too, making it even more delicious and agonizing for Hermione. _Can someone end my misery?!_ In those moments, it was nearly impossible to resist Fleur’s Veela charms and thrall, even if the blonde didn’t liked it when strangers came too close to her, she gave Hermione a total freedom that made a lot of people around her jealous and envious.

Hermione moved slowly her hands on Fleur’s hips, following the rhythm of the blonde’s body, every move making her feel shivers of pleasure, and like always she could already fell the desire nestle between her legs. Those nights were a dream to Hermione, being able to be that close to Fleur, their bodies caressing each other in a hypnotic dance, waking up their bestial and primary sides. She felt Fleur put her head on her shoulder while putting her hands on hers prompting her to make her move more.

The brunette was in heaven, trying very hardly to keep a moan of pleasure in her throat. Finally the song ended and Hermione didn’t knew if she was relieved or disappointed. They made their way back to the table where their friends were.

"I’m going to get us drinks, you must be thirsty after that.", the blonde said with a sultry tone, while kissing her cheek, making Hermione blush instantly, which made their friends laugh.

"Okay. ",  she responded with a  trembling voice, the brunette didn’t knew what to tell her, still recovering from their dance. Fleur left in  the  direction of the bar.

Ginny looked at her go, then turned to her friend with a malicious smile. Hermione knew too well what was going to happened, already used to the teasing of the redhead. Of course tonight wasn’t the first time Fleur was more on about _very_ affective gestures toward Hermione, depending of the mood when they were going out with their friends, Fleur was always trying to find a place on Hermione’s laps, sometimes leaning against her while putting a hand on her knee or thigh. But when they were in their apartment, the blonde was less aggressive, caressing her arm to remind her to eat after finishing her homework or bringing her a cup of coffee when she had an exam the next day, knowing very well that Hermione would stayed up for a long time. Cuddling on the couch while looking a muggle’s movie, her head on her shoulder, putting her nose in her neck, holding her hand in the street, of course Hermione always loved those moments which made her feel like Fleur was hers. But very often, reality reminded her that she wasn’t and she couldn’t behave like she was Fleur’s girlfriend, she loved her too much to forced the blonde to do something only she wanted, she wasn’t like the blonde’s exes, who never lasted long.

"You realize that she’s flirting with you, right?", the voice of Ginny said, still teasing her. In the eyes of the others, the love between those two was pretty evident but, for Hermione who knew Fleur too well, it was impossible to see. **After all when you’re too close to a book, you can’t read it.**

"Ginny, we both know Fleur and we both know that this is how she behave when she’s having fun.", responded Hermione, trying to prove her point.

"Yet, I don’t see her rubbing herself on me when we dance.", Ginny sipped at her glass while looking at Hermione.

Hermione rolled her eyes, knowing very well that she wouldn’t be able to convince her best friend. _She’s supposed to be the brightest with of her age and yet she can’t even realized that Fleur want to get in her pants, truly a lost cause._

**oOo**

Fleur was waiting at the bar, ordering two wines for her and Hermione, knowing the brunette taste by heart by now. Her breathing was still shallow because of their dance. _Damn it, those hands…_ , Fleur thought to herself while sighing, _I know a few other places where they could go._ The french witch sighing again but this time in frustration. _Damn Hermione and her gentleman attitude,_ she thought. Hermione never permitted herself to lower her hands even when the invitation was pretty clear, well at least that was what Fleur thought, never a hand going somewhere else even for a nanosecond, always straight and cordial. _Well not so straight...I hope._ But after all, it was what she loved the most in the English witch but id didn’t help her libido and curiosity of what could happened if Hermione let her gentleman demeanor diminish a little.

Nobody treated her like Hermione did, with a lot of respect but an immense desire very hard to resist. _And yet she is doing it._ Little by little, with the two last year they had spend together, Fleur was certain they could be perfect together, better than anyone. The Veela was sure she had found **her one** in the younger witch. Hermione had always been their for her, everytime her previous lover tried to treated her like a trophy, or ruin her reputation, Hermione was the first to kick their ass and reassure her, enveloping her in her warmth. If only the curly haired witch could overcome her timidity.

Fleur didn’t wanted to force Hermione to do something she was not comfortable with, knowing very well how the Englishwoman would react.

The blonde sighed again, looking over her shoulder to observe the witch who was talking to Ginny, dressed in a simple black open plaid shirt, a white shirt underneath, black muggle jean and heeled boots. Even the most simple looks looked good on her, making her very attractive, her brown curls cascading down her shoulders and amber eyes. Fleur knew she was herself a very beautiful woman, making everyone fawn over her. But to her if you didn’t have the intelligence to back it up then it meant nothing.

An arm came resting on her shoulders and the blonde tensed immediately. _Not again._ A man who could have been considered attractive if his respect for women was as high as his charm was sitting right next to her, already clearly drunk.

"What do you want?", Fleur spat, tonight wasn’t the night to play with her, only one person on this earth could touch her and it certainly wasn’t this disgusting man.

"Oh, a feisty one, I love that?", he said in a confident voice. "I would love to tame you.", his hand already lowering itself to touch her more than he was permitted. _Someone is going to die tonight,_ thought the blonde, already feeling her Veela get angry. Fleur was going to stop the hand of this idiot who thought he was allowed to touch her and destroy his fragile ego but the hand never reached its target.

"Am I bothering you? I thought she made it clear she’s not interested.", Hermione hadn’t being able to keep watching what was happening, the second this man had come close to Fleur, she already knew what was going to happened and even if she knew the blonde could handle herself without her very well, she wasn’t able to stay put and do nothing, jealousy and anger founding their place inside of her.

"What do you want?", idiotman asked, visibly angry to be interrupted.

"I want your hands off of _my girl_.", she responded while crushing his hand, he instantly started yelling in pain.

"You crazy bitch!", _not the worse I’ve been called._

"Get out of here, don’t make me repeat myself.", Hermione was furious, never liking being insulted but with him trying to grope Fleur, it made her even more angrier.

"Oh yeah? Make me.", this time the idiot was really going to die.

"You sure? Because I can’t promise you that you’ll leave in one piece.", Hermione taunted, spatting with venom every word. She wasn’t the type to cause a fight but sometime her temper got the better of her.

"Hermione, he’s not worth it.", she hear Fleur say behind her.

"Oh don’t worry about me, sexy, I can handle her.", the man replied in a mocking tone.

This time, it was really _too_ much.

**oOo**

"Wow, ‘Mione, you destroyed him!", exclaimed Ron, a bit too drunk.

Indeed, Hermione had _"destroyed"_ him, he had dared insult her and tried to touch Fleur.

"Don’t encourage her, Ron! She’s injured too. Seriously Hermione, what were you thinking?!", _uh oh, Ginny using her Molly’s voice is not a good sign._

"Let’s not remind ourselves of what happened, I already feel stupid enough.", Hermione said, not really proud of the fight that had happened in the club. "Sorry by the way, we got thrown out of the club."

"Well what would be one of our adventures be without a little bit of troubles, right?", said Harry while laughing, "Are you going to be alright to go back?"

"Don’t worry, we’ll be alright.", Fleur finally spoke, surprising everyone including Hermione, she came closer to her to help her apparate. "Have a good night.", she add with a small smile.

**oOo**

Hermione was waiting against their table, thinking of the recent event at the club, she sighed.  _I truly fucked up._ She had a split lip, a scratch on her forehead and her left cheek was a bit swollen, with some bruises on her stomach. And to top it all,  Fleur was oddly silent. She came back with  a medical kit, wanting to disinfect the wounds of the witch, preferring the muggle way for such things. Fleur brought a tissue to her forehead, tapping lightly, careful to not cause any more pain to the brunette.

Even with the pain, Hermione was happy in this moment, being taken care by Fleur was priceless. But she needed to apologize.

"I’m sorry Fleur, I acted like an idiot tonight.", Hermione looked the blonde in the eyes, showing the honesty in her words. " I can understand that you’re angry, after all I know you can defend yourself...you don’t need me.", _Ouch, it hit a little too close to home._ "I presume I deserve some of the pain I feel.", she chuckled.

"Where does it hurts?", Fleur asked, when she finished taking care of Hermione’s bottom lip. Her finger lingering longer than it needed to. "Here?", she asked while kissing Hermione’s forehead, "Or here?", she moved her lips to her left cheek, kissing it delicately.

Hermione felt her breath getting more quicker, she sighed in happiness, Fleur’s lips taking away all the pain she felt. But it wasn’t that, that surprise her the most.

Fleur moved her lips closer to hers, their lips brushing against each other, Hermione closed her eyes. "Here?", Fleur’ breath touching Hermione’s open ones.

" **Yes.** ",  their lips finally met in a delicate kiss, slow and loving at first, capturing each other taste, enjoying every breath the other take. Fleur placed her hands behind Hermione’s neck, spreading her lips to deepen the kiss, wanting to taste more of the mouth of the younger witch. She moaned into Hermione’s mouth when she  felt her strong yet so delicate hands came in contact with her hips. They finally broke their kiss, foreheads touching each other.

"Please, don’t stop.", begged Fleur, sliding her hand along Hermione’s chest and then to her belt, holding her against her. " **S’il te plaït…** " _**(Please)**_

Hermione looked at the blonde with intensity and passion in her eyes, Fleur’s lips were so soft, so delicious. How had she survived all this time without those beautiful pink lips?

"Never.", she drew Fleur closer to her, wrapping her waist with her arms, kissing her again, more passionately and deeper, she spread her lips with her tongue to have more, the blonde allowing her to.

Fleur moved her hand of Hermione’s belt to tuck out her shirt, sliding her hands underneath, caressing the woman’s abs. _I dreamed of doing that so many times._ The blonde moaned loudly when her hands came in contact with Hermione’s skin. The brunette take advantage of it to kiss her neck, nipping and sucking gently at the delicate skin of the Veela, hugging her closer. Fleur took of Hermione’s plaid shirt and shirt, leaving her in her black lacy bra, kneeling in front of her to take off her belt, kissing the strong muscles of her stomach, but before she could do anything else Hermione made her stand up again. The witch’s pupils were dilated, full of lust, in a quick motion, the brunette change their positions and turned her so her back was against her front, her hands on the table.

"Fuck, yes.", Hermione giggled behind her when she heard her. "Less giggling, more touching.", she had while pressing her ass against Hermione, who didn’t hesitate to push her hips against her in return which made the french witch moaned again. Hermione kept kissing her neck, leaving little marks along the way, while sliding her hands toward Fleur’s breasts, cupping them through her dress.

"Like that?", she teased wile squeezing Fleur’s breasts. "Or like that?", she asked again, squeezing harder, her fingers playing with her erected nipples through the fabric of the dress. Fleur’s head ended up on Hermione’s shoulder, giving her a full view of her cleavage and neck, kissing her shoulder. She used her lips to moved the strap of the dress making it fall on Fleur’s arm and repeat the action with the other, her hands being the only thing holding up the dress.

Fleur moved her hand on the table to Hermione’s crotch, and squeezed lightly, teasing the witch through her pants, sending a shiver of arousal down her spine. "Like _that_."

Hermione let her hands fall at the Veela’s hips and pull at the dress lightly to make it pool at her feet. Her hands squeezed Fleur’s ass, which made the blonde shiver, who squeezed harder Hermione’s crotch. Once again Hermione turned her, and put her hands under her thighs to lift her on the table. Fleur hurried herself to kiss the brunette’s lips, while moaning when her hands came in contact with her naked breasts, Hermione’s mouth taking this opportunity to explore again her body, discovering the front of her neck’s column when she tilted her head backward, her lips keeping traveling downward, coming closer to her chest, blowing lightly on her nipples, and pressing her tongue against the erected pink bud, her thumb massaging the other, very quickly her lips fond their way to her stomach, grazing with her teeth the edge of her panties. When she finally came between her legs, she kissed lightly her covered crotch, the blonde panting, grasping Hermione’s curls.

"More?", she asked, wanting Fleur to be sure and to know that they could stop any minute.

"So much more."

Hermione took Fleur’s panties, sliding them down the beautiful goddess’s legs. Leaving her only in her heels, Hermione enjoyed the view and felt a throb between her legs when Fleur spread her legs to revealed her glistening sex to the brunette., ready for her. _Waiting_ for her.

Hermione graze with her lips Fleur’s sex, teasing her opening with her breath, she went up to kiss the blonde’s clitoris, then pressed her tongue against it, she heard the blonde moan loudly, she slide her tongue through the wet folds, tasting her for the first time. _And I hope not the last time_. She went up again to the suck on the blonde’s clit, lifting her thighs on her shoulders to give her a better angle. She kept doing it for a few minutes to increase the pleasure of the Veela, she penetrated the blonde with one of her finger, which caused the woman to jerk her hips. She felt her walls clamp on fer finger, begging for more, she added a second finger, Fleur already panting, her body shaking in anticipation.

"Hermione, make me cum, please.", she asked, feeling her orgasm very close, the tip of her toes already curling against the brunette’s back.

Hermione withdrew her fingers from Fleur’s sex, standing to lay down Fleur on the table, without loosing a second she plunged her tongue in Fleur’s vagina, her pink muscle disappearing and reappearing many times, she quicken her strokes and with a final silent cry, Fleur reached her orgasm. Hermione felt her walls clamp on her tongue and she savored every drop of ambrosia Fleur had to offer. After a few minutes, she withdrew her tongue, stand up and stretched her back.

She took off her bra, and leaned her body against Fleur, kissing her passionately. With a surprising strength Fleur pushed her, and made her stand up again, their kissing never stopping, playing with the other mouth, enjoying every new taste. Fleur didn’t lost a second either to unbuckle her belt and dipped her hand in her soaked underwear, sliding her fingers against her folds, teasing the opening with her fingertips, Hermione put her arms around her neck, while stroking the blonde’s hair. She was so close, seeing Fleur reaching her orgasm had almost brought her to hers.

Fleur entered her with a frantic rhythm, pressed to make her cum and give just as mush pleasure she had received, after all she was a Veela. She pumped her fingers in and out of Hermione, teasing her clit with her thumb, her other hand cupping one of her breast, her lips never leaving hers who was moaning in her mouth. Fleur nipped her bottom lip, not too hard, remembering her split lip. She licked the wound and sucked on it. Hermione’s lips leaving hers to kiss her ear, while moaning her name.

Fleur pumped her fingers faster inside of the brunette, and with a twist of her fingers she made her reached heaven too. Making the witch cry in her ear, her name on her lips.

After a few minutes, the two witches looked at each other and ended up laughing and kissing tenderly.

"Your room or mine?", asked Fleur.

"Why pick one?"

And with that, Hermione lifted Fleur up to keep making love to her.

**oOo**

"You are sure about that, love?", Hermione asked leaning against a wall in her roommate/girlfriend’s room, Fleur came closer to her to cup her cheeks and peck her lips.

" Of course I am, I don’t  want to be without you. ",  she kept kissing her lover’s lips. After the end of their last semester, a question had popped in their  minds , what were they going to do? But Fleur had already  an answer, moving in an another apartment with her girlfriend and live together, and keep loving each other, a simple plan but Hermione couldn’t be more happy about it.

"So you want to be my roommate for a bit longer?"

"More like the rest of my life."

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are always welcomed ! Love u <3


End file.
